Pokemon Dark and Light
by WoodsyWords
Summary: A girl in her teens from a well to do family in Viridian City discovers a dark family secret and after seeking her revenge feels no other option to run away. In her new life she begins a Pokemon journey of sorts but the past always finds a way to keep her from moving forward. Original trainer. Multi region/multi gen.


_Author Notes-_

First ever Pokemon fic, 2nd ever fan fiction. I'm a bit nervous because I'm also experimenting with first person which I haven't really done before.

Follows no particular cannon but there might be possible cameos from game, anime and manga characters later.

Hoping my main character doesn't come off as too much of an angsty! Mary Sue... I know the Eevee as a first Pokemon doesn't help the situation but I found it a fitting Pokemon given my protagonist's circumstances.  
*deep breath* Here goes nothing.  
Read and review, constructive criticism always welcome! 

**Pokemon Dark and Light**

**Chapter 1- Factory Girl**

I can still feel a ringing in my ears from the explosion.  
After everything that's happened tonight the near silence of Viridian Forest at night is nice until I shatter it with my voice -  
"Ugh Volta got in his ball, why can't you?" I say exasperated as the red and white ball bounces back into my hands.  
_Stubborn Pokemon!_  
"Nox get in your Pokeball" I say repeating the instruction more sharply this time, the black creature looks at me defiantly, his red eyes near glaring despite his normally easy going nature. I've never spoken to him so forcefully and he doesn't like it, truthfully I don't like it either but it's only because of my urgency I'm so snappy.  
_We don't have time for this now you need to listen to me_  
"Nox I'll be more easily recognised with an Umbreon, you're an uncommon Pokemon. It's why I put Volta away too there are barely any Zebstrikas in Kanto." I explain.  
Seeing the logic in my argument Nox leaps up to me, hitting the Pokeball's button with his paw and returning himself in a flash of red light.  
Nox has done what I asked of him but I know he wants me to see he's not happy about it._  
That's fine he'll forgive me._  
The only reason he was protesting was because he cares, Nox wants to be out of his ball to protect me but this is for the best.  
The people who work at the Factory will show more mercy to me than a Pokemon if I'm caught... they can't exactly like Pokemon if they work there - given what they do for a living.

I dunk my head into the river. It's freezing water and as soon as I think my hair is mostly wet, I throw it back quickly.  
If someone comes into Viridian Forest before I'm done with this, I'll never get away. They'll take me back home and I can't go back now after what I've done tonight, I just can't...  
I'd be punished of course by Dad, probably by the law even but in the end I could deal all that but if it meant be separated from Nox and Volta I just...  
I don't know what I'd do  
It's as if as my partners they define me.  
My long red hair clings to my face, sadly it's the last time it will do so because it's about to go.  
I'll miss it,  
It's always been a bit of a trademark of mine...  
The instructions said to wet your hair before the dye, right? I'm struggling to grip the torch and the dye packet at the same time.  
Okay, that steps done now...  
My manicured nails are not helpful in ripping open the foil, the hair dye is sealed in. For a moment I consider letting Nox out of his ball to do it but the packet suddenly bursts open revealing some kind of light brown mixture.  
Tasty! Is it meant to be that colour?  
I guess I can't be fussy at this point, I need to do this quickly.  
I need to not look like me so it will be harder for them all to find me - the private detectives my dad will probably hire, the Factory workers and the police.

It's a funny old world of ours - where ten year olds can go off on dangerous journeys by themselves as long as they have their parent's permission but a fourteen year old run away with two strong Pokemon to defend her is a matter for the police...  
Well admittedly I probably wouldn't have been quite as high on the police's list if I'd simply run off on a Pokemon journey and hadn't destroyed a high profile facility before I left.

It was completely and utterly deserved though.

Luckily I can see in in the water's reflection that I already don't look too much my normal self with my melted mascara and shapeless practical clothes.  
Ugh, here goes nothing!  
Messily in a fast panic I apply globs of blonde dye to my hair line and hope I'm doing a good job.  
Oh if only I could get this done in salon.  
Ugh I bet he'd love that I thought that.

The first time I aggressively confronted Dad about the work he did for the Factory he yelled-  
"Well if you don't like the way I get money than don't accept it"  
Looking back on it, I think it had been that moment I'd made the decision to run away. I had wasted too much time trying to change him instead of trying to stop the whole thing! It wasn't just him that was doing wrong but them- the whole damn Factory and their Pokemon experiments.  
Worst part is, it's not even like Team Rocket you can't report them or pursue them with legal action.  
The law is on their side-  
"_Pokemon testing is a valid part of the scientific community_"

I can't bare to be the ward of my father anymore knowing where that blood money comes from, it just breaks my heart. If I had stayed, if I had done nothing - I would just be the same sad hypocrite living off money from cruel experiments on that I didn't agree with. That really, I could never see myself agreeing with.

A splash of water brings my attention span back to the present, the water is reflective and Oh Arceus, I see a little of him in my face... my father.  
When I was younger he was my hero, I had no mother of any sort and thought of him as my rock.  
Although he was absent a lot with work, when he was there it was if a God had entered the room. I beamed in his attentions and in return he was provided warmth and cuddles. Now I cannot imagine ever hugging him again.  
He bought my love with exotic gifts and work tales. Work tales I now know are lies. Daddy didn't research all day to help cure illnesses, daddy was the disease.  
All those poor Pokemon he'd injected and cut up, didn't they deserve to be saved too?  
Pokemon were so close to us. We even had Pokemon at the manor, Pokemon he liked! What's the difference?

Looking back, I now the think the reason he made me go to boarding school at the Pokemon academy when I was old enough wasn't for the prestige but so he could hide me from that world.  
It didn't work of course- a controversial, high profile profession is not easy to hide. It was only a matter of time before I'd accidentally glimpse at some hate mail he'd received at home or a stranger would say something funny when we were out together and I would begin to question what dear daddy did at work all day. Still I'd get the money, the packages, the letters and from these I thought I knew him.

The best gifts he ever gave me of course were Nox and Volta. Nox was my first Pokemon and just an egg when Dad gave him to me. It wasn't long before he was a fluffy brown,white ball of fluffy Eevee. He'd been my constant companion in the manor as a child and my one link to home at boarding school, my best friend.

A glimpse at my watch tells me I have twenty five minutes until I wash out the dye, twenty five terrifying minutes out in the open. I would set an alarm but it would be too much noise in the night time forest and I have no desire to attract unnecessary attention.

I fiddle with Nox's pokeball attached to my necklace nervously.  
As an energetic little pup Nox was constantly knocking into things and in my head at the time it seemed an appropriate name to dub him Nox. With "Nox" being a child's spelling of knocks.  
The name still suited him as an Umbreon, he'd been one for years now but I could still very much remember him as an Eevee.

Nox as an Eevee reminded me of the other scared Eevees I had seen tonight when I broke into The Factory. Ugh, even the name incites such hatred in me  
"The Factory" what a horrid name for such a place - Pokemon aren't produced,they are born as people are! Sometimes I wonder if that's where Dad had gotten Nox and if he could have had another fate if Daddy hadn't bought him to me.  
I had to free the other test subjects, it could have been him...  
It wasn't too hard, I'd been gathering the security codes for months from Dad's files. In a beautiful display of my dad's arrogance, they weren't even locked up in the Manor because security was so tight at the front gate that it seemingly never occurred to Dad someone would be able to get into his office and simply take them.

"Jogging" I told him several hours ago at dusk. I was going jogging with Nox which wasn't too unusual for us. Father barely looked up from his chair, let alone question my actions. I'd been home from boarding school for a month now and words had only been cold between us since. Despite the fact it getting late in the evening he knew no harm would ever come to me whilst I was with Nox.  
To dad, Nox like most things was an investment -  
A Pokemon with good breeding that he had paid the best pokemon trainers in the world to work with and had been fed speciality diets. A guard dog disguised as a pet.  
Dad had many enemies and now I think he feared they may come after him through me which funnily enough was essentially what I had done.  
It would rip out his heart to know his daughter hated what he did so much she would destroy his work and run away.

Before I'd left I'd also gone to our stables and collected my Zebstrika, Volta. Daddy had bought him for me when I was six or so on a childish whim of me wanting to become a proffesional rider. I hadn't asked for a Zebstrika but a Rapidash but I guess it was his way of showing off that we were above everyone else at Ponyta club. Volta being a foreign Pokemon had garned a lot of attention there.  
Still I was glad it was Volta dad had bought though - such a noble, elegant, disciplined creature despite his appearance of a muscley, bulky frame. Volta had taken Nox and I on many trail ride adventures even long after I had left the Ponyta club. As my second and newest Pokemon, he was a fitting part of our team and it had been on his back we had bolted all the way to Viridian forest with the explosion of the Factory and the fleeing test subjects in our wake.

Every twitch in the forest from Weedle to Zubat and I flinch hoping noone has headed this way.  
I think it's time for me to rinse my hair , nervously I put my head back under the water and let the excess foam enter the stream.  
The sky is too dark and my hair too wet to tell how much of a difference i have made but my next step will definitely make a difference.  
Gingerly I pull my hair up into a sopping wet ponytail and soon after I bring my scissors out of my back up and lop of the length of my thick, long ponytail.  
I ruffle my hand through my now uneven, short hair and look wistfully at my lock of ponytail.  
I'm unsure whether I should bring it with me or throw it to the river.  
Would it be found in the river?  
It would look awful suspicious in my bag though... no one should search it though if I don't get caught.  
It's too close to the crime scene to leave it here, I will bring it with me for now.  
"Volta! Go!" I say as I pull his pokeball of my belt.  
"We've got a boat to catch from Pallet town and we need to get there as fast as possible."  
Volta's done the trail before, he knows the way and hastily we speed through the dark.  
Please don't let anyone see us. The dawn is rising and with it light will come which will show us to the world.

Luckily for us Pallet town is a sleepy town and as we arrive all the good people who inhabit it seem to be in their beds. The only people I know will be up are the early morning fishermen who work at the dock. I know they'll be there, they have to be there, I've done the research and I have no idea what I'll do if I'm stuck in Pallet... it's far too close to Viridian City.  
I am quick to return Volta to his ball before we reach the eye line of the sailors.  
It's the early hours of the morning and the world around me is bathed in an orange hue.  
The boat men are here, we've made it on time.  
"Can I-I get a lift to Cinnabar with you?" I say meekly as I approach them.  
"Sure" The old sea captain answers, there's a bit of surprise in his voice.  
If I stand out in his mind, he'll remember me, I need to throw him off.  
"I'm a trainer, I'm going to battle the Gym leader there" I say confidently.  
"Oh okay" He answer gruffly.  
"Get on board then"  
"What's your name kid?" The man says extending a withered hand to help me onto the boat"  
For a moment I almost say my real name but I know I can't use it and I guess it doesn't matter anymore.  
"Err it's Evie" I answer.  
"Eevee like the Pokemon?" he laughs, his beer gut shakes with his joke.  
"Yeah but spelt differently." I say smiling.

_Reviews and suggestions please?_


End file.
